


Ad Infinitum

by cottage_wife



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottage_wife/pseuds/cottage_wife
Summary: dreamxd talks about what it's like to be a God, george listenslowercase is intentional
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 79





	Ad Infinitum

“dream is your brother?” george whispers into the God’s neck as He places small kisses along the boy’s jaw. it feels like sinning, basking in the embrace of this… being while his lover is locked in a maximum security prison. the God stills mid-kiss, His lips still pressed to george’s neck.

“In a way you can’t comprehend, yes. Dream is my brother in the way the acorn is kin to the oak leaf, in the way leaves of a clover are kin to the stalk. Catholicism was oddly close with the holy trinity.”

george lets himself get lost in the God’s voice, the way the words feel as if they were carved into the space between them just for his ears. listening is an experience in and of itself, DreamXD’s gentle yet rhythmic tone acting as a multi-dimensional chariot, bringing him to worlds he could only fathom in his deepest dreams. being with DreamXD is like flying: freeing and warm and light. 

george remembers the first time the God convinced him to fly, taking the mortal’s delicate hands in His much larger grasp, reassuring george that he was perfectly safe, that DreamXD would never let anything happen to him, and shooting into the atmosphere, drops of stardust collecting in his soft, brunet hair. 

when the two reached the stratosphere, george’s lungs struggling to work in the thin air, DreamXD had tilted his head up to meet His lips, the corners of His mouth quirking in response to the boy’s surprised gasp. and then he could breathe perfectly fine, the pressure no longer an issue. DreamXD had smiled at him, His eyes still concealed by that traitorous cloak that george wanted nothing more to do than tear off. an unspeakable feeling of desire pooled in his stomach, stronger than he’d ever experienced before and george knew that he was perfectly intoxicated with the God’s attention. he had never been a religious person, but in that moment, praying had seemed perfectly reasonable. 

“You appear to be distracted, little one,” DreamXD’s steady voice brought him back to the present, no matter how much he protested inside. 

“i’m still not sure i understand,” george began, wondering how to ask his question without coming across as simpleminded in comparison with the God, “but why do you and your sister have… godliness while dream does not.”

DreamXD brushed a strand of hair away from george’s forehead, cradling his cheek in one large palm. “My brother is too hot-headed for godship. We, my sister and I, could sense the bloodshed that was to come if he retained his godly strength.” 

the brunet’s small hand was then grasped gently and brought up to the God’s lips by an unoccupied arm. somewhere in the back of his mind, george found it odd that DreamXD had two sets of wings and two sets of arms; three counting the small pair of wings protruding from inside the cloak. that damned cloak. 

“When we revoked his abilities, my brother chased that feeling of ultimate power. He needed to be in charge- needed to be in control. He knew that you and Nick would never challenge his leadership. The three of you were unconsciously aware of the power dynamic in your little group, even if you didn’t acknowledge it. Dream never had to manipulate the two of you to remain in power; he could have your genuine friendship.” 

george looked away as the God continued.

“But then the others came. Dream was driven mad because he didn’t have power over them like he did you. My brother manipulated and lied and killed to remain in charge, never keeping in mind that his actions would have consequences. And you, little one, had to suffer them as well. Once he hurt you, I knew I could never forgive him.”

what he did to make an omniscient, all-powerful, all-knowing God fall for him, george doesn’t know. but it happened. and there was nothing he could do to change it. he voices his confusion.

the God smiles, brushing a thumb across the mortal’s cheek. george feels one of His many hands cradle the back of his neck, pulling him closer to His body until he is flush against the God’s chest, sitting in His lap with his head on His shoulder. george shudders when he feels DreamXD begin to speak. 

“I am Dream and Dream is me. We are separate, yet we aren’t alone. Dream will always have control over my actions and I will have control over his. When Dream fell in love with you, a part in all of us did. I feel what he feels- I felt him falling for the boy with the mushroom hat and the two-toned eyes and the sharp tongue that is all bark and no bite. However, what you love is not Dream. You love a side of him that has long been forgotten, replaced by a monster that can feel nothing but power. Dream is a dying star, destined to crash and burn just as magnificently as it came to be. But my love for you, as my creation, is infinite.” 

george knows how this part goes like a story he’s read 100 times. DreamXD kisses him chastely, then with a flash of brilliant white light, He is gone. george will be left alone with his thoughts until someone comes along to pull him out of the maze in his mind. he will be left alone until the next time DreamXD comes, to favor him and shower him with all the love a God can give, while his best friend rots in a cell for crimes george knows deep down, he couldn’t have possibly committed. because if he did, DreamXD would be at fault as well. 

george can’t handle being the reason everyone is miserable- he can’t handle being the only person who thrives while all of those around him burn under the fiery gaze of a tyrant that would do anything for a small, insignificant mortal boy.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this has been floating around in my head for like three whole days. i might write more later but here ya go for now. im stupid proud of this tho


End file.
